The Jedi are back
by RonWeasleyismiking
Summary: AU Anakin has become Vader, but Padme lived. Her two children, Luke and Leai were not seperated from her. She now lives on Tatoine with Obi Wan, no Obidala, and eighteen years later Leai has been captured by her father.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does, but if I did I would make Episode 7 8 and 9.

Padme woke up to find her secret Husband Anakin gone. _I wonder where he is? He never talks to me anymore; he is shutting me out _she thought. She then got up and went to the 'fresher and got dressed and left to go do her daily duties as a senator. She still loved Anakin but she knew their fairy tale couldn't last forever. The Jedi Council would soon find out about their marriage and Anakin and Padme would be separated, and would both lose their jobs.

That night she came home and Anakin and her had a nasty argument then Anakin told her that he was leaving and didn't know when he was going to be back and then left her standing in tears calling him back as he walked out of their apartment into the cold night.

Sleep did not come easy to Anakin or Padme, Anakin was upset with the council for not appointing him to the rank of mastery, but they put him on the council because of the chancellor. Padme was upset with Anakin and he had broken her heart….again. He was hardly ever home and she was getting tired of that. All of a sudden Padme felt sick, and she ran to the 'fresher.

Several weeks went bye and this morning sickness didn't go away. She made an appointment with the local Med doctor for that day and went back to sleep. After several hours the doctor saw her and told her wonderful news….she was going to have a baby!

She was overjoyed! She couldn't wait to tell Anakin, but wait…. She went back home and waited on word from Anakin. She checked her com and saw that he had commed her from Mustafar. So she took her ship and along with our two favorite droids flew to Mustafar.

Anakin was in a state of shock. He had just killed Master Windu, killed everybody in the Jedi temple, killed the separatists on Mustafar and joined the dark side all in one day! What a day. Then He felt her, the love of his life, Padme. He ran to her ship.

"Padme, what are you doing here?" Anakin questioned her.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Angel?"

all of a sudden Obi Wan's ship appears on Padme's radar.

"Obi Wan is here, wait for me. I need to take care of some business."

"Ani, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, now I must go! Stay with the ship."

All of a sudden a voice calls out to Anakin

"You should really tell your wife what you have been up to, my old friend."

"nobody invited you."

"I followed Padme."

"Well, Anakin, or should I say Darth Vader?" Said Obi Wan loudly.

"Darth Vader, Anakin what... is this true? What are you not telling me? What is wrong your not yourself?" Padme asked in fear.

"The Jedi have turned against the Republic, and my loyalties lie with the chancellor and with you Padme, you must believe me. I love you." Darth Vader told his wife.

"Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side and has killed all the younglings." Obi Wan calmly told Padme.

"You killed younglings? Anakin what has come over you? When Obi Wan came over he told me a little bit but I did not believe him." Whispered Padme.

"SO now you are with Obi Wan?" Asked Anakin, who was now yelling.

"Ani, no of course not. I love you!" at that moment the emperor lands on Mustafar to check on Darth Vader, and Obi Wan senses him. Also Anakin has begun to force chock Padme.

"Anakin, stop. Your master is here, go and see him. You must go! You are not the master. We will meet again, my young apprentice." With that last remark Obi Wan grabs Padme and runs towards his ship. Anakin must go and greet his master so he leaves and goes to his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: People it's the same as always, Lucas owns Star Wars and everything about it. Oh ya I hope he makes 7 8 and 9!

If you're a true Star Wars fan please read and review,

Padme is unconscious and thinking about Anakin. Obi Wan is piloting his ship to the outer rim, Tatointine to begin his new life in exile. But he feels something different about Padme, she is pregnant. This child will be the last Hope for the Jedi, he thought to himself.

He lands in the outskirts of Mos Eisly and then awaits news from master Yoda.

Master Yoda arrived two days later and met with Obi Wan and Padme.

"Master Yoda, I am expecting a child."

"Wrong you are, young senator, two you are expecting."

Padme left the two Jedi masters to talk among themselves

"Master, what shall we do about the children?" Obi Wan asked.

"Decide we will when the time comes." Replied Yoda.

8 or 9 months later

Padme had left tatoine and went to Alderaan to visit Bail Organza. There she went into premature labor. Obi Wan and Yoda came out of exile to visit her.

"You're going to do great Padme!" Obi Wan said.

"Push you must, young senator!" said Yoda.

Padme started screaming and sweating.

Then Obi Wan said, "Padme, it's a boy."

"Luke" murmured Padme.

Then she started screaming again.

"Padme, it's a girl."

"Leia"

Then Yoda looked at Obi Wan and said. "Separate them we must."

Padme yelled back, "No, you can't. I haven't even gotten to hold them yet."

Obi Wan replied, "Padme, it's the only way. We don't want Anakin to find them."

Padme said, "Then send us to Tatoine or somewhere with no imperial activity."

"Work, that might, risky it is." Said Yoda.

"Master Yoda, if they are brought up with me, Obi Wan can watch over them, and when the time is right train them, and train me too"

"I'll have to meditate on that. Possibly Leia will be a politician, she could make a big difference in the rebellion. She should live with Bail for part of her life and become a senator. Nobody would ever no."

"You're right Obi Wan that would keep her protected."

"It's settled then, I will go and talk to Bail, and tell him that he will be Leia's foster father."

About 8 Years later, Leia was given to Bail and Luke began his training.

"Luke, you must use the Force." Obi Wan told him.

"I am trying." Muttered back Luke.

"You are too much like your father, Luke." Obi Wan told him calmly.

"No, my father was a Jedi Knight who died when the clone wars ended, isn't that right." Questioned Luke.

"From a certain point of view, Luke, where is your mother?" asked Obi.

"Umm, she's in the house, Why?" asked Luke.

"Go and tell her it's time for you to no who your father is." Obi Wan told Luke.

"What are you taking about?" Luke questioned Obi Wan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guys Mr. Lucas owns it and he is an one awesome dude! Thank you for Star Wars!

When Luke walked in Padme was staring at a hologram of her husband, Anakin Skywalker now Darth Vader. "Luke, what are you doing here? Asked Padme.

"Well, mom, Uncle Obi Wan told me to tell you something about my father, that it's time for me to no. Mom, what is he taking about? Luke asked, he is very puzzled.

"No, I won't tell you. You're too young." Padme said.

_"You must tell him, Padme, He needs to know."_ Obi Wan said through the Force.

"Fine, Luke, Your father is Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight whom was Obi Wan's apprentice. But, before we met, I was queen of Naboo and the Trade Federation had our planet in a blockade. I fled the planet to go to Courasant, to talk to the senate. But our ship was losing fuel so we had to stop at a planet and bye the parts. Uncle Obi Wan and I along with another Jedi named Quigon Jinn found your father when he was nine years old on this very planet. He was a slave, but he freed himself and got the parts for our ship when he won a pod race. We then went to Courasant, where the Jedi Temple once was and they said he was the Chosen One. It was said that he would bring Balance to the Force. When the Senate did nothing, we went back to Naboo and formulated a plan to win back our planets freedom. Your father piloted a ship into the blockade and blew up the main ship that controlled all the battle droids. When he did that we won the war! At the same time Uncle Obi Wan and Quigon Jinn were fighting a Sith Lord. In the fight Quigon Jinn was killed, but Obi Wan prevailed. Then Uncle Obi Wan took Anakin back to the Jedi Temple to start his training. I did not see your father for ten years! I had become a senator, and had an assai nation attempt on my life. Anakin and Obi Wan came to protest me. When Uncle Obi Wan left to go and find the Bounty Hunter behind my attacks. That left Anakin alone with me. He told me how he felt about me. He loved me. I didn't no what to say so I told him it would destroy us. Then his mother died and we went to go and save Obi Wan on Geninois, and that started the clone Wars. When he dropped me off on Naboo We got married. And I loved him. Three years later he was on Courasant and I told him I was pregnant, He was overjoyed! Then the trouble came. Anakin was having visions of me dying in childbirth. He wanted to save me so bad that he started trusting the wrong people. He killed master Mace Windu and Joined emperor Palpatine, and took his new name Darth Vader." Padme had stopped to catch her breath, and Luke gasped.

"Let me finish honey, then he went in to the Jedi Temple and killed everybody. I tried to stop him, so did Obi Wan, but we couldn't and we fled when Palpatine got there. And that's what happened. We are still waiting for your father to go back to the light side. One day I will have to face him." Then she stopped.

"Mommy, I will fight him with you." Said Luke Proudly.

"Maybe, now go finish training with Uncle Obi Wan.

Padme wondered if Leia should know. She decides against it... Leia was now a member of the imperial senate, and Bail Organa's step daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Its always the same Lucas owns everything, I wish I owned it. Keep your fingers crossed on Lucas making seven eight and nine!

Please read and review if you're a real star Wars Fan!

10 years later, the twins are now both 18, Leia had both joined the Alliance. Their mother didn't know, but the Leia told Obi wan. Luke and his friends Biggs Darklighter flew back home. His mother was overjoyed to see him. Padme had been working very hard with Obi Wan, and was now a full-fledged Jedi Knight. She had constructed a new Green Lightsaber. Luke had his fathers' old one. Leia was on her way to Alderaan to drop off some crucial information concerning the Empire, to her father, Bail.

Luke was outside hanging out with Biggs, when he felt a disturbance in the force. He told Biggs he had to get home, and found Obi Wan and Padme talking, both looked worried. "Mom, Uncle Obi Wan, What's wrong?" asked Luke. Obi wan answered him calmly, "I'm not sure, but we just bought R2 and C-3PO from the local Jawa's and they gave us this message." "It's from Leia." Said Padme sadly. They play the message from Leia and they find out that Leia was in the rebellion, and they need to deliver R2 to Bail, because he has the plans to destroy the Empire. After the message ends Padme starts to cry. "My baby is out there. All alone. We have to go and find her right now!" "Mom, it's going to be ok. Leia can take care of her self. She is just like you were, ok." "Let's go to Mos Eisly to find a captain that will take us Alderaan." They gather their belongs that they'll need. Then they get on a speeder along with the droids, and go into the space Port. The storm troopers try to stop them but Obi a uses a simple mind trick, and they go to the bar. "Luke, you and the droids stay here." Said Padme very motherly like. "Oh, mom, I'm eighteen, come on Uncle Obi Wan tell her I can go." Said Luke. "Padme, you must let him go." Said Obi wan. "Fine, but don't talk to anybody, leave that to Obi Wan and me." Said Padme. They walked into the bar, and Luke ordered him and his mom and Uncle drinks. Uncle Obi Wan came back with a wookie and told Padme and Luke that they had found someone to take tem. They walk up to a table and see the famous HAN SOLO. "Well, who is this?" He said gesturing towards Padme. "That would be my mother you're taking to." Luke said angrily. "Well, I'm sorry, Kid." Said Han, not sorry at all. "Well anyways, I'm Han Solo, and I'm captain of the millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me that you're looking for a passage to the Alderaan system." "Yes, Indeed. Id it's a fast ship." Said Obi Wan. Han looks appalled then says, "Fast ship? You've never heard of the millennium Falcon?" Obi Wan answered, "Should I have?" "It's the ship that made the kessel run in less then twelve parsecs!" Han then continues when the others look unimpressed. "I've outrun Imperial Starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm taking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the Cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, his mother, and two droids, and no questions asked." Concluded Obi Wan. "What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Asked Han.

"Lets just say we'd like to avoid any imperial entanglements." Said Obi wan. "Well, that's the real trick isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance." Said Han calmly. "Ten Thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that much!" Yelled Luke. "But who's going to pilot it, kid! You?" Asked Han in disbelief. "You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen…" Luke was saying before good-old Obi buts in and says " we haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." "Seventeen, huh?" Han ponders for a few seconds, "Okay we'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay ninety-four." "Ninety-four." Said Obi Wan. And they leave Han as a few imperials come to the table looking for them.

I'll update as soon as I can. Now I got to get my thinking cap on! Happy 4th! God bless he US! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as always! George owns it and once again I dream I own it!

A/N I beg of you if you love Star Wars, then read and review!

Obi Wan, Padme, and Luke got to docking Bay ninety-four, and when they saw the ship the first words out of Luke's mouth were, "What a piece of junk!" "She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid, now if you don't mind, we're in a bit of a rush, so lets board and get out of here!" Han told his travelers. As they were boarding eight storm troopers came into the bay, and stated shooting at the Falcon. But Han's great Piloting Skills come into effect and he got them out of the tight spot, and into Light speed.

Meanwhile Princess Leia had just given the imperials the location of the rebel base. But Tarkin and Vader were still going to blow up Alderaan, Leia's home planet.

She couldn't even watch when it was blasted away.

In light speed our three Jedi Knights were practicing using the Force on simple items when Han walked in. "Well, I told I'd outrun them." When no one answers he continues, "Don't everybody thank me at once!" All of a sudden Obi Wan Luke and Padme all stop, and drop everything that was in the air. "Wow, what was that for?" asked Han who was caught off guard. "I felt a great of people cry out in pain, and then were suddenly silenced." Padme said. "Well, that's just great." Han says and then there are some beeps, "We're coming up on Alderaan, you might want to get strapped in." As they get out of light speed they fall into some type of asteroid collision. "What the." Said Han. "What's wrong?" Asked Luke "That's what I'm trying to tell you, it's gone totally blown away." Han says in awe. "What? How?" Padme asked Padme. "Destroyed by the Emperor." Obi Wan says sadly. "That would take more firepower than a thousand ships." Han tries to say but a ship comes onto their screen. "That's an imperial fighter." Padme says. "There are no bases around her how did he end out here." Han says smartly. "Well he's sure leaving in a hurry." Luke says. "He's headed for that small moon." Padme told the group. "That's no small moon, that's a space station." Obi Wan said. "What, that's way to big to be a space station.." Han says. "I think you should turn around." Padme tells Han. "I think you're right." Padme says. But they get caught in the tractor beam.

Once the Millennium Falcon was boarded Obi Wan, Luke, Han, Padme, ad the droids steal off the ship and into a control center. Once in there Obi Wan locates the main power co poling for the tractor beam. He leaves the four of them and goes to turn it off. "Chewie's right, where did you pick up that old fossil?" Han asked. "Ben is a great man!" Luke said. "Yeah great at getting us into trouble!" Han said angrily. "Well, I didn't hear you give any ideas!" Luke told Han. "Anything is better than just sitting here waiting for them to pick us up!" "Who do you think you…" Luke was cut off my Padme who had suddenly jumped up and said "Leia's here!" "We have to go and rescue her!" Luke says. "Oh. No we're not, the old man told us to stay here." Han says. "Just a minute ago you wanted to leave." Luke says. "Marching into the detention center is not what I had in mind." Han says. "But they're going to kill her!" Luke protested. "Better her than me!" Han says. Padme then slaps him in the face. "What was that for, sweetheart?" Han asks. "Han, she's rich." Luke tells him. "Rich?" Han asks. "Ya, you'll get paid a lot of money if we rescue her." Padme adds. "How much." Han questions. "More than you can imagine." Luke says. "I can imagine quite a bit!" Han says loudly. "And you'll get it!" They leave the droids in the Control Center and make their way to the detention block, with Chewie as their Prisoner.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: George owns it all, in my dreams I do. Thanks George for Star Wars.

Please Read and Review!

Princess Leia Skywalker Organa was in a cell in the Death star. She knew they were going to kill her. Then she sat up very quickly, banging her head on the wall. She had felt three presences she hadn't felt in five years. Then a storm trooper came into the room. "Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?" Then he pulls off his helmet reveling an eighteen-year-old boy named Luke Skywalker. "I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm here to rescue you." "Luke!" Leia said excitedly, "What are you doing here, did you find R2?" "Well, mom and Obi Wan are here to so lets just get you out of here ten we'll discus this." Luke told Leia. "Mom's here?" Leia asked, and then proceeded to run outside her cell headlong into Han. "Excuse me Princess." Said Han rudely. "And who might you be?"

"I'm…" but Han is cut off bye a yelp let out by Leia when she sets her eyes on Padme. "Oh, my baby!" Padme says. Storm troopers show up blocking their only escape route. "Well we can't go back that way." Han said. "Well, it looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." Leia said angrily. "I'm so sorry your Highness, perhaps you'd prefer back in your cell." Han counter back at her. The five of them try to think of a way out. "This is some rescue." Leia says sarcastically. "He's the brains, Sweetheart." Han tells Leia.

Finally Leia yanks Luke's gun out of his hands and fires at the garbage Chute. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Han asked the princess. "I've decided to take it upon my self to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, flyboy." Leai quickly followed by Padme jump into the Chute. "Either I'm going to kill her or I'm going to shoot her. Get in you furry oaf!" He says to Chewie. And pushes him into the chute, and then goes down himself quickly followed by Luke. Once down there Padme uses he Lightsaber to open the door.

Once outside Leia starts to walk away but Chewie is in her way, "Will someone get this walking carpet out of my way?" Asked Leia. Han just gives her the famous Solo grin. "Listen I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on you do as I tell you." Leia Told Han. "Listen your Holiness, lets get something straight I take orders from one person…. Me." Han told the princess. "It's a wonder you're still alive." Leia told Han then walked ahead to go and be by her mother. "No reward is worth this!" Han told Luke.

Darth Vader was deep in thought, then he felt something, something he hadn't felt in many years, eighteen to be exact. His old master was here. And so was…. Padme. He had searched for her for years, and been unsuccessful. There were also two others strong with the Force, but since Vader was busy thinking about Padme he didn't feel them. He then left his command desk and left to go confront Padme.

a/n- Vader does not have his mask and looks like he is 38. Ok he's still hot! Please read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Luke, padme, Han, Chewie, and Leai are on there way to the the Falcon when they see Obi Wan and Vader fighting. Obi Wan sees them running to their ship so he lets vader strike him down. "No!" Padme screams. "Anakin, Nooooo!" "Mom, we got to go." Luke tries to tell her. "NO, I must do what I came here to do. Obi Wan has failed, now it is up to me. If I don't come back you two are the only hope for the alliance!" Padme says. "Mom, What are you taking about?" Leai asks. "Mom, you can't go! You don't need to do this. Leai and I need you. The rebellion needs you There will be other times!" Luke says as he drags his mom into the ship.

Darth Vader runs to the ship, he wants t get to Padme. Who were those two kids that called her mom, where they Obi Wan's kids, or was one his? He desperately wanted to find out. There would be another time. Padme still loved him, he had felt it. She was also a Jedi Knight, as was the boy with her. He had his crew put a tracker on their ship, so he could find out where the Rebel base was.

Once Padme got into the ship she totally broke down. Leai was trying to calm her down as the boys (Luke and Han) battled the TIE fighters. Once they deafeted the imperials they flew to the base on Yavin.

Once they arrived on Yavin, they set up R2 to find out how to shut down the Death Star. They set up the plan and manned their ships. Han of course is too cool, and left to go and pay Jabba the Hutt his money.. Leai was mad, because She totally digs him. (I mean who wouldn't?) Padme was still upset about Anakin killing Obi Wan.

Luke boarded his ship and went with the others to destroy the Death Star. Padme and Leai stayed behind. The rebellion was losing the whole time, until Luke and Wedge made it into the trench. Vader was right behind Luke but out od nowhere Han comes back and shoots Vader's ship, but obviously doesn't die, but it leaves Luke with the shot to blow up the Death Star. He takes the shot and gets out just in time! They destroyed he Death Star!" When they arrive back at the base everybody is overjoyed. Padme and Leai are so happy! Everybody knows what happens at the end of episode 4, Chewie gets screwed out of a medal, while Luke and Han get one, but in this Fan Fic everybody gets a medal! Well not everybody just Chewie, Luke, and Han.

A/N I'll update as soon as I can and you'll get some h/L and maybe P/A as soon as I get a chance to write!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The luckiest guy on earth owns Star Wars, George Lucas. I wish I did!

A/N- Thanks for reviewing! You guys rock! I finally got Leia's name right, sorry about that! I promise I won't do it again. I am trying

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You

Once the victory of the rebellion had boiled over, Luke and Padme decided to tell Leia who her father was. They told her to meet them in Luke's room. When she arrived, she told them that the imperials were heading to Hoth to come and take them out. "Leia, are you sure?" Padme questioned her. "Mom, I'm sure, I've got to get to my post, so can we talk about what you wanted me to talk about some other time?" Leia asked them. "Sure. Leia, some other time." Luke said halfheartedly. Leia then proceeded out the door with Padme and Luke right on her heels.

Han had been looking for the princess for one hour! "I wonder where she is, Chewie, we've been looking around for one whole hour." Han, who was now very tired and a bit angry, told his pal, Chewie. Chewie growled something back. "Well, I'll find her if it's the last thing I do!" At that same moment Leia came out of Luke's room and saw Han and walked toward him. "Han, what are you still doing here?" Leia asked Han. "Well, I thought you might need a ride to the rendezvous point, your Worship," Han said who had expected at least a hello Captain. "Well, that won't be necessary, captain. We still have plenty of time until the imperials board." Leia tells Han. That same second a Com goes over the whole base saying the Imperials are in the base.

Han grabs Leia and heads to the Falcon, where they take off and end up in-between three star destroyers. "I see them, I see them." Han yells at Chewie. "See what?" Leia asks Han. "Three star destroyers coming in fast." Han says quickly. "How are we going to lose them?" Leia asks Han. "I've got a few maneuvers left in me, your highness.

Han goes into the back and to try to fix the hyper drive, but all of a sudden he feels the Falcon get hit by something. "Those aren't laser blasts!" Han says when hear Leia, "Han, get up here!" So Han runs to the cockpit and sees asteroids. "Perfect! Lets head right into those!" Han tells Chewie. "What! You don't have to do this to impress me, Solo." Leia tells Han, as she grabs the back of Solo's chair to try to steady herself.

Luke and his mother had stole aboard Vader's Star Destroyer, and met up with none other than the great Jedi master, Yoda! Luke had no idea who Yoda was so he just stood guard while Padme and Yoda discussed what must be done. "Master Yoda, are you here to destroy Darth Vader?" Padme asked Yoda. But before Yoda could reply, the evilest man in the galaxy, Darth Vader approached them. "Yoda, you are still alive, how wonderful!" Darth Vader said to Yoda trying to cover up his shock. "Surprised you are?" Yoda said nonchalantly. Vader activates his Lightsaber, as Padme tries to talk to Anakin, "Anakin, it doesn't have to be this way, I don't want to fight you!" "I will do what I must, Padme." Vader says as he counters toward them. "I will not fight you, Anakin!" Padme protests. "Then you will be killed!" Vader yells at Padme as he goes to strike her down, but Padme pulls her Lightsaber out just in the nick of time. "Your Lightsaber skills are very impressive, Padme." Darth Vader said to Padme. "Thank you, Anakin, My teacher, Obi Wan, was very helpful." Padme told Anakin, and then she pulled away, and deactivated her Lightsaber. "This is pointless, Anakin…" Padme starts to say before her ex-husband, Vader, rudely interrupted her. "My name is not Anakin! It is Darth Vader." Vader said and it was obvious that he was annoyed. "No, you have only forgotten." Padme said back.

A/N- When I said that Vader was Padme's ex I mean that she married Anakin not Vader; she is still married to Anakin!

While this is going on, Darth Sidious felt a great disturbance in the Force. There were three Jedi Knights fighting with Darth Vader. He left his ship to go and assist Vader. When he got there he started fighting Yoda, they picked up right were they had left off eighteen years before. (Just a little joke ok, sorry I thought it was funny!)

Han and Leia have now dodged the Imperials, and are hidden in a huge asteroid/cave. (At least they think it is a cave! HAHA) Han and Chewie are trying to figure out what they should do to fix the hyper drive. Leia is in the other room just making sure everything is working. Han walks in to try to help her close the little compartment. Han tries to help her, but when he does, she pulls away. "Don't get excited, your worship!" Han says to Leia loudly. "That's not my name, Han." Leia says annoyed. All of a sudden the cave moves, throwing Leai right into Han's arms. "Han, Let go of me." Leia says quietly to Han. "No." Han says rather stupidly. He starts to pull her in for their first kiss. "I happen to like nice men." I am a nice man." Han says right before their lips meet for the first time. Leia has now wrapped her hands around Han's head, and it looked like they are headed for Han's bed on the ship when Leia pulls away from Han. "Umm, What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Han asks Leia as she starts pacing the room. "It's my mom, she's in pain. Something is happening." Leia told Han as she sat down on his bed. "Well, is she ok?" Han asked, still a little nervous about what almost took place between them. "I'm not sure." Leia says as she gets up where Han is standing and waits for him to hold her tight.

The emperor had gotten older, but he was still much stronger than Yoda. They had been fighting for what seemed like hours, but it had only been minutes. Once they broke apart to too take a quick breath and exchange some words, Palpatine had pulled out another Lightsaber from his cloak. Luke was watching from the shadows, he wasn't sure if Yoda or his mom would want him to fight. A little voice in the back of his head was trying to tell him to stay out of it. He was watching his parents fight each other, when he cast a side-glance at Yoda and Palatine. Palpatine had Yoda on the defense. He slashed at Yoda and Yoda used the Force to drive his Lightsaber through Sidious' arm. Yoda thinks that he has defeated Sidious, he started to walk away. All of a sudden A Lightsaber thrown from the Emperor, soars in Yoda's direction. Yoda slowly turns around as the Lightsaber flies through his stomach and out his back. Yoda looks at Luke and says, "The last hope you are, young Skywalker." With those last words, Yoda falls down and was dead before he hit the ground.

A/N- Hey, sorry for the cliffhanger! Hope you like it! Please read and review! You guys rock!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns it all, hey did you know that he is making g episode 7, 8, and 9? I'm so excited! I can't wait to see them.

A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me! You guys make me feel so much better about myself, and my writing! You guys rock!

Anakin and Padme stopped fighting when Yoda died. They both were in awe. The emperor however was very injured. Luke's mussels had gone numb and he was stuck staring at Yoda's lifeless body. The second Padme had lowered her Lightsaber, Sidious had taken his one arm (the other one had been punctured by Yoda's Lightsaber) and used his Sith lightening to try to kill Padme. Padme screamed, and fell to the ground yelling to Anakin, "Anakin, help, me please!" Luke then runs out from his hiding spot and ignites his Lightsaber. The Emperor turns to look at Luke, but he keeps the lightening on Padme. "You foolish boy, you're next. Right after I kill your mother!" Palpatine yelled as he used more lightening on Padme. Padme then falls unconscious yelling Anakin's name one last time. All of a sudden Anakin comes alive, and strikes the Emperor through his heart killing him on the spot.

"Padme!" Anakin yells as he runs over to try to see what's wrong. Luke also runs with him. Luke starts to study Anakin. "Hi, son, is this your mother?" Anakin asked, the Emperor had said that Luke was Padme's son, but the Emperor didn't always tell the truth. "Yes, sir." Luke replied. They continued to stare at each other and maintain an awkward silence. "So, you're Obi Wan's son?" Anakin questioned Luke. "No, sir, Anakin Skywalker is my father." Luke said patently waiting for his father's reaction. Anakin dropped Padme's hand witch he had been holding which caused her to groan. But Anakin didn't even notice. "I am your father… but how, what. Padme didn't tell me, where have you been all this time?" Anakin asked who was now more excited than he had felt in the past eighteen years. "Well, dad, my twin sister, Leai, and I…"Luke tried to tell his father but Anakin cut him off, "Leai is my daughter?" Anakin asked in disbelief. "Yes, dad. I can sense that mom is waking up and I know that you two have some serious catching up to do, so I'll leave you two alone." Luke started to walk away, but his father stopped him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Luke, don't leave me." Anakin says to Luke through tears of joy. "Dad, I'd never leave you, but you and mom have got to talk. She's been so lonely without you. If you promise to make her happy again then I won't leave ok, dad." And with one last hug Luke walked out of the room, leaving his parents with eighteen long years to make up. Anakin got down on his knees and touched Padme's pulse. He nudged her through the Force. "Luke, get out of my mind!" Padme yelled, she was so used to Luke doing that she didn't even know Anakin was there. But when she opened her eyes and saw Anakin she tried to stand up but he held her down. "What have you done with my son, Vader?" She asked rather rudely to someone who had just saved her life and her sons life. "Your son is fine Padme, and my name is Anakin Skywalker, not Vader, Angel." Anakin said to Padme, but she still didn't believe him. "Don't you 'Angel', me honey. Right, just let me see my son, and maybe then I'll believe you." She was still very hesitant and the lightening had weakened her quite a bit.

Anakin had to help her up, but she could walk on her own. When they got out the door, they saw Luke being held prisoner by five storm troopers. "Luke!" Padme yelled and tries to run to him, but instead landed right in Anakin's arms. "You evil, being, how could you, he's our son!" Padme said through clenched teeth. "I thought you could be changed Anakin, but I was wrong, same with me marrying you. We were both to young, we should have seen it, and our lives were going to be ruined even before you ruined them for us. You thought you were so." But she never finished that sentence because, Anakin had cut her off. "Gosh darn it, just kiss me!" "What, after what you did to our son and to our lives?" Padme spat back at him. "Mom, dad, saved you and killed the Emperor. He's on our side now. I trust him." Luke told his mom honestly. "I'm sorry Padme, I really am, and I just wish you..." But Anakin never got to finish the sentence because Padme had pulled him into a long passionate kiss. "Get a room!" Luke yells at his parents, but he is so happy. They just smiled and broke apart for two seconds while Anakin used the Force to throw a piece of metal at Luke jokingly.

Anakin stopped and looked Padme in the eye and told her exactly how he felt about her, "Padme, I love, I've loved you since the day we parted. I'm sorry for al the pain I've caused you. If you never want to see be again or never let our kids see me, then I'll understand." "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Anakin, and I want you to be part of the kids' lives to. So I guess you're stuck staying." Padme tells her husband through laughter. Their lips lock again, but unfortunately it's not for that long because Leai walks through the door with Han.

"Mom, what in the hell are you doing with him?" Leai asks pointing to Anakin. "Leia, this is your father, Anakin Skywalker." Padme tries to tell Leia, but Leia refuses to listen. "Mom, he is Darth Vader! He tortured me." Leia says, Padme looks at Anakin in horror. "Leia, Padme, Luke, listen I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you for not being there for you. I know I've never been there, but I'm here now, and I'd like to be apart of our new lives together." Anakin finished and looked around at his wife and twins. Padme took Leia outside to tell her the story that she had told Luke all those years ago. Anakin goes over to the guards and stuns them; freeing Luke. Anakin then spots Han looking as though he would rather be eating space dust then being in the same room as Darth Vader. "So, What is your name?" Anakin asked Han. "Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, sir." Han told Anakin his name then peaked out the door to see if Leai was back yet. "You have taken a liking towards my daughter?" Anakin asked Han, Han went a deep shade of red, and Luke started laughing very hard. When Han didn't answer Anakin went on, "Captain Solo, you have my permission to marry my daughter." "Uhh, thank you sir." Han said still shocked at what Anakin had said to him just a second ago. Han started to walk away until Anakin stopped him, "Captain Solo, Just remember if you hurt her in any way I'll kill you!" Han just looked at Anakin very oddly. "Solo, I was just kidding, take it easy, son." Anakin walked over to Luke who was now doubled over laughing at Han.

When Leai and Padme came back they were both more relaxed. "Dad, I'm sorry!" Leia said to her dad. "No, Leia, I'm sorry!" Anakin says and they hug for the first time. "Oh, and daddy, this is my friend, Han Solo." Leai tells her dad as she goes over and takes his hand. "Oh, yes, I have already met Captain Solo. I think he has something to ask you." Leia looks at Han not knowing what to expect. Han studies Leia then asks her one simple question that will eventually change their lives. Han got on one knee and asked "Leia, will you marry me?" (Leia is 21 Han is 23)

Leia had never been any happier in her life. "Let me think about that Captain, Me spending my whole life with a scoundrel like you, Yes, I will, Han!" She finished very excitedly! She then went over to Han and gave him a well-deserved kiss. Padme and Anakin quickly followed their example, and Padme Anakin excused themselves and went to their room, to share their first night together in eighteen years. Since Leia and Han were not married Han said goodnight to Leia at her door, and went to his ship to sleep. Well, Luke, was looking for women that he might take a liking to. One popped onto his screen, her name read: Mara Jade.

A/N- I'll update as son as I can, please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Lucas owns it all, I wish that I did He is making episodes 7, 8, and 9! I'm so psyched!

A/n- Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys rock!

Luke and Leia took their patents, Han and Chewie back to the rebel base, where they mapped out a plan to defeat the imperials once and for all. The imperials had constructed a new Death star and it was operational. When Leia and Luke told the Rebels who their father was, most were uncomfortable, and they lost many friends. But around ten months later, when Han and Leia got married everybody would come together and the last thing on their mind would be who Leia's father was.

The day of Han and leia's wedding was very eventful. Han was so nervous, he kept asking himself if Leia was going to show up? But he knew that Leia loved him ad she would be there for him whenever he needed her.

Just before the wedding took place Luke went to visit the bride and groom, and wished them luck and went to sit down in the church were they were going to get married. "They were both very nervous." Luke said to the beautiful red head, sitting next to him. "Well, it is their wedding day, farm boy, you would be nervous too." The women said back to him as Padme and Anakin came over. "Hey son, how are they doing?" Anakin asked as he gestured for Padme to sit next to Padme to sit next to Luke. "They're nervous, yet excited!" Luke said as he saw Han at the front of the alter getting ready. Anakin saw Han, and then went out the doors so he could escort Leia down the aisle.

All of a sudden Luke felt something through the force. "Did you fee that?" Luke asked Jedi knight Mara Jade who was sitting next to him. "Yeah, do you know what t means?" Mara said as Padme stood up and walked towards the back of church. But, she stops in her tracks when she sees her husband walking down the aisle with Leia. She quickly sits back down and gives Han the thumbs up sign. Han gives her a nervous grin. Chewie gives Han a pat on the back for luck. (Chewie is the Best Man; Winter is the maid of honor) Anakin gives Leia a kiss, and then Hands her to Han.

As Han and Leia approach the Aisle Han whispers to Leia, "Hey, your highness, I thought you weren't going to show up!" Leai just giggles and they wait very patiently until they are married. "Leia Organa, do you take this man to be your husband?" "I Do!" Leia says to Han. "Han Solo do you take this women to be your wife?" "You bet I do!" Han exclaimed, and then the preacher said, "You may kiss the bride!" Han and Leia's lips met for the first time as husband and wife. Hand in hand, they walked down the aisle. Just as they approached the door, Blaster fire came from the door of the church and caught Han in the chest. "Han!" Leai screamed at the top of her lungs as she was stunned and dragged out of the building.

Luke was already walking down the aisle ignited his Lightsaber as did Mara, Anakin, and Padme. But the damage had been done. Leia was gone, and Han's condition was unknown.

A/N- Sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger, but I was at Long Beach State watching Lakers Summer League! I'll update soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars, and he is going to make episodes 7, 8 and 9! Dude, I can't believe it! I can't wait!

Chewie saw Han's state and ran to get the medic, while Luke, Padme, and Anakin went to pursue Leia's captors. They searched everywhere. But they found no trace of Leia. They contacted the new Republic, and had them inspect any ship leaving or entering the system of Coursant.

Han Solo's condition was unstable. He kept falling unconscious. Luke and Anakin were taking at the edge of Han's bed. "Son, I don't know the reason of this kidnapping, but they got what they came for." "Dad, we have to look for her, Han would not want us sitting here disusing this as a committee, while his wife is missing." Luke then walked over to Han. "Kid, find her, please." Han barely managed to say before he slipped unconscious. "I will Han." Luke then threw a look at his father as if saying are you coming? Anakin then got up and followed his son out the door.

Leia woke up ten hours later in the back of a parked speeder. She tried to sit up, but her body would not allow her to. She heard human voices approaching the Speeder, "This is going to work out very well." "Solo is goin' to wish he never met me." Leia knew that voice. It was very familiar. The famous bounty Hunter, Boba Fett approached the speeder and looked at Leia through his mask. "Princess Leia, You married the wrong man!" Fett said, but Leia responded by saying, "You messed with the wrong family, Fett." Fett then took his gun and hit Leia over the head, laughing as she fell unconscious.

Luke woke up and banged his head on his fathers bunk above him. "Ow! Dad did you feel that?" Anakin looked deep in thought, "yes, it was Leia, she was in pain, but I could not locate her." Luke searched the Force for his sister, but she wasn't a full Jedi, so it wasn't very easy.

Mara Jade and Padme had woken up at the same time as Luke and Anakin. "I hope she's alright, Padme." Mara said trying to sound sympathetic; it is hard for her because it is not in her character. "She's fine, just in a bit of pain, lets go see if the boys are ok." Mara follows Padme out of their rooms towards the cockpit into the boy's room.

Seven days later, Han had been released from the hospital, the doctor had insisted that Han stay a few extra days, but Han had walked out of the room grabbing his gun and Chewie, leaving the poor doctor speechless.

Han and Chewie rendezvoused with Luke on Yavin four, and together they took the Falcon, and went to some systems nerby. After about two weeks with no luck they decided to sit down and figure out who the possible suspects were. After hours of discussing Luke felt Leia's presence. "Luke, Kamino, Help us!" "They are on Kamino!" "Who, kid, Leia?" Han didn't really understand the Force, but he knew enough to know that Luke had just spoken to Leia. Han led the way to the Falcon, and Prepared for the flight.

Leia was in awe of the Facilities on Kamino. They were clones; Storm troopers. Boba Fett walked in the room where Leia was being held. "What do you want with my husband and I?" "I want to kill your husband, and I want your money." Fett sat down and handed Leia a Comm. "Let me guess, you want me to Comm. Han and tell him that you will kill me if he doesn't show up with money, and let you kill him?" When Boba didn't say anything Leia laughed in his face, "That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard, Han is smart enough not to come to this sunny planet, with absolutely no plan to get me out of this situation. And I know my husband well enough to know that he won't give himself up for anybody." Leia finished, and then waited for Boba's response. "We will see about that, Mrs. Solo. It is hard for a man to live when he knows he's the reason for his wife's death." And with that Boba Fett walks out of the room leaving Leia worried about Han.

A/N- I'm really sorry! I no I have not updated in a week, butg I was a bit busy. First I read the Harry Potter book! It was awesome! Then I went to San Diego for a basketball tournament, thurs- sun. Now I am sicker than a flippin dog. Besides being sick in my throat and nose I have a bad case of writers block! So Sorry I'll try to update soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Ok People. Mr. Lucas owns it all. He even owns the new Star Wars TV show, which is in pre production.

A/N Ok I'm awful sorry bout not ever updating, but I'm a kid and its summer, did anyone else read HPB? It was incredible.

Chapter 12

Han Solo woke up in a cold sweat. He had dreamt about Leia again. He walked into the cockpit and saw that they were going to come out of Hyperspace in two hours. He went to the 'fresher and changed into his military uniform. He went to make some breakfast, and ate some leftovers. Han tried to find Leai in the galaxy, but he was unable because of his inability to use the Force. Well this sucks, Han thought to him self. Mara and Luke walking into the Galley brought him out of his thought. "Hey, Solo, will you tell this Farm boy to get a grip." Han smiled meekly. "Mara, could we please discus this later, in private." "NO! I'm not ready for that Luke." Han looked up in shock. "Kid, what is she talking about?" "It's not what you think, Han, she just doesn't want to get married." Han laughed. "You two are worse than Leia and I were." But he stopped suddenly, and silence was brought upon the group. The Hyperspace control beeped, signaling their arrival into the Kamino system. Luke and Mara went to go get dressed and Padme and Anakin came out to get some breakfast. Twenty minutes later Han and the crew had landed and were walking through the clone faculties. The force led them too Leia. Han wanted to know who would dare mess with him and his wife, the day they were 'kriffin married. Han was going to kill that son of a Sith. They heard voices coming from a passage ahead and they ran into the nearest room. "If we keep her any longer Her Jedi brother and Father might be alerted to her presence, sir." Boba Fett walked out and looked at the man. "Just wait until Solo gets here, and I will take care of everything." Fett walks away and the man quickly follows. Han jumped out of his spot and followed Boba Fett. Fett led them right to Leia. She was in a cell, and asleep. Boba went in and Leia woke up. "Ah, Fett, back so soon. Let me guess my crazy husband isn't here yet?" Leia looked into Fett's helmet. "Your husband is here, I have shot him in the heart, and it's failing. I might have the medicine to save him but I'm not sure I want to." Leia gasps. "No, not my Han, you couldn't beat him. He's way to good for you." Boba laughed, "If you don't believe me you can just take a look at his gun. I already sold the Falcon, wow is that ting crap." "Shut up! What do you want? I'll give you anything, just give the medicine to Han!" Leia is already in tears. Boba puts a blindfold over Leia's head. And he takes off his mask. Han stands up, but Luke holds him back. "Surprise is our only element, Han, please don't blow it." Luke is trying to see who was behind the mask. Luke gasped in surprise, "General Rieekan" Han looked over to see Leia lip locked with Rieekan. Han stood up and looked at Luke, "Can I go over there and knock the hell out of him now?" Luke looked both ways and saw two guards coming towards the cell. Luke pulled Han back into their hiding spot. "Great one Solo!" Mara said, she was smashed against the bottom of the small utilities room they were in, Han was on top of here and Anakin was smacked against Padme, while Luke was right smack dab in the middle of everyone. "Just another one of your husband's great ideas!" Han said to Mara, dripping with Sarcasm. The guard walked in to the room and spoke to Boba. "Sir, Captain Solo, died. We were unable to save him, the medicine you gave him was not enough." Boba waved the guard off. Leia could not hold back the tears. She had been letting this man kiss her and do things to her that she would only let Han do to her. She stepped back from Boba. Boba knew Leia had cracked. He had done it; he had made her believe that her stupid husband was dead. Boba saw that Leai was trying to get away from him, so he took her and yanked her towards him. "Do not try to run from me, Leia. I am all you have, and you are mine. So get used to it." Boba laughed, and yelled for the captain. "Can you take the widow and chain her to that wall." Boba waited patiently for the captain to do so. "Leave us!" The captain walked off past the room where Han and Co was. Boba walked over to Leia and undid her jacket. "Let me go, you filthy beast!" But Boba only laughed. Since the cuffs were on Leia, he had to ripe her jacket. He stuck his hands on her stomach and prepared to rip off her shirt, he started but he never finished. A shot was fired at that same second. Leia felt Boba lean against her, but he hadn't finished. She heard running. A strong man yanked Boba/Rieekan off of her. And then undid the blindfold. Han! Leia finally saw him, after the weeks and weeks of being held captive, she finally saw his face. She put her cuffed hands over his head and kissed him very passionately. Han kept touching her face and hair, just trying to make sure that it was really her. Luke ran in along with Mara. Luke used the force to take the stun cuffs off. Leia broke away from Han to go and give Luke a big hug. "Luke! I haven't seen you in ages!" "Hey, Solo, I didn't know you were one for romance!" Mara said in shock. "It comes with the name, Jade." Han told her. Padme and Anakin run in. "Leia!" Padme says in excitement. "Mom!" She runs over to her mother and gives her a big hug. "Daddy!" She runs over to Anakin and gives him a big hug. She even gives Mara a hug. She walks back over to Han and kisses him for quite a while. Mara finds a very interesting spot on the wall, while Luke looks at her, asking her to do the same thing they are, Padme and Anakin are much to old for that young love, but they kiss and watch Han and Leia, "Han! Where is the Falcon?" Leia asks Han in-between their kisses. Han points toward the door. "Show me the way, Flyboy." Han throws a wink at Luke and takes Leia's hand and they run to the falcon. Padme laughs, but Anakin gets his stubborn look on his face. "That, no good, double." "Ani! How dare you! That is your son-in-law!" Padme took Anakin and led him out of the room; Luke could have sworn he heard his father muttering something about Corellion's only wanting Princess for their money. Mara looked at Luke and for their first time in a while their lips met. Mara broke away, and led Luke back to the ship at top speed. "Hey, Mara, I thought you had to be married first?" Luke asks but Mara just kept running.

Leia Organa Solo, woke up in her husbands arms for the first time. Han, she was finally with him. She got up and went to the 'fresher and got ready for the day. When she got out Han was still sound asleep in bed. "Captain Solo! Get up this instant!" han only mumbled a few words in huttesse. "Han, do I even want to know what those words mean?" Han just turned over on his back and put the pillow over his head. I'll be back in one hour and I expect you to be ready." Leia walks off towards the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" Leia asks her father. "Well, we got some of this.' Anakin hands here food that has been sitting in fridge for about a month. "Ew! What does Han want to kill us?" Leia asks in shock. "Han there is something wrong with the Falcon!" Anakin hands Leia a cup of coffee, and she waits for Han to came running. Han runs in with his boxers on and no shirt. Leia tried to take her eyes off of his chest. "What's wrong, Princess?" Leia just keeps drinking her coffee and pretends that Han is part of the wall. "Captain Solo, do you want to kill every passenger on board this ship?" Han opens and closes his mouth. "What are you taking about, your highness?"

"You have no food, Captain!" Leia yelled in his face. Anakin could tell this conversation was going to get out of hand fast and quickly tiptoed out of the room. "And why is that my fault?" Han asked stupidly. Leia just screamed in his face and walked back to her room. "I know one thing, I sure didn't marry you for your brain!" Han yells after her, "You married me because of my good looks!" He just receives a slam door as a remark. "Dam women, they're so stubborn." Han says and pours himself some coffee. Anakin noticed since the yelling had stopped that it was safe to come back in. "You'd better get used to it! Han, you have to let you know that you're the boss. And you have to let them know that you are going to do what you want to do!" Han looks at Anakin, "Does it really work sir?" Anakin laughed and nodded his head. "Of course it works, who do you think is in charge of my household?" Padme walks in and says, "Don't let him fool you, Han, I'm the boss of this household! Ani, you forgot to make the bed!" Anakin looks at Han and gulps, "That isn't my job!" "Anakin Skywalker, get in there right now!" "Yes Ma'am!" And Anakin runs into his bedroom to make the bed. Padme just laughs and Han goes into the nearest cupboard and pulls out some leftovers. And heats them up. The hyperspace beeps, signaling their arrival into the Yavin system. Han yells at Luke to help him bring the Falcon down. He then goes over to his and Leia's room and knocks at the door. "Ice Princess, are you in there?" He opens the door, and hands Leia the plate of food. "I'm sorry, Your Worship!" "Han, I'm sorry! I didn't expect to spend our first weeks of mirage separated!" "Hey, It wasn't your fault." Han holds Leia as she sobs into his shoulder. "Princess, you'd better dry away those tears, the Rebels need you!" Leia just smiles and takes Han's hand and walks out of the Falcon. They are greeted by a thunderous applause. "we are so glad to have you back, Leia!" Mon Montha says in Leia's ear. "I'm happy to be back, Mon, what have I missed?" Mon leads her and Han towards the meeting area.

"General, are you staying or leaving?" Leia looks up from her notes. "Why would he leave?" Han struggles to find the words. "Leia, I owe a guy alota money. And I need to pay him back." "You can't leave now, Han, you just got promoted, we need you!" Leia was about to go on when Han interrupted her, "Can we talk about this later, in private?" Leia nods her head defeated. Luke and Mara run in. "Sorry we're late, guys." Luke says to the group. "We were kind of busy!" Mara says and throws Solo a wink. "NO way, not the kid?" Han asks in disbelief. "No, not that Han, I just asked Mara to become Mrs. Luke Skywalker! And she said yes!" "Congrats Kid, it took you two long enough!" Luke laughed, and Leia gave Luke a hug. After five minutes the meeting was called to order. "Ok, the Empire has rebuilt The Death Star, but our intelligence tells us that it is not yet operational. This death Star has a shield around it that has to be shut down before our attack. General Solo has offered to lead this mission. General Calarissian has offered to lead the team against the death star. We leave when the teams are assembled! May the force be with us!" leia grabs Han's hand and says, you ready to go?" Han just put on his famous Solo grin and led the way to the ship.


End file.
